Problematicas
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Estaba seguro de algo, como bien Shikamaru decía siempre las mujeres son problemáticas, pero aun así se les quiere y ama; aunque algunas veces se les fuera la mano. Como siempre pasaba.


_Disclaymer: _**Todos los personajes pertenecen **Masashi Kishimoto**; lo demás es mío.**

Advertencia: OoC & AU.

* * *

><p><em>Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Problemáticas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso las amamos<strong>

**·**

El pelirrojo llego a la casa de su novia; tenía una ligera sensación extraña se acerco a la puerta y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió y por ella salió el primo de Ino; Naruto.

— Gaara, ¿Vienes a verme?—pregunto el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos

El Sabaku No suspiro resignado, Naruto nunca cambiaria siempre que iba a su casa y se lo encontraba le preguntaba lo mismo; era más que claro que el nunca iba a verlo.

— No, vine a ver a Ino—contesto el pelirrojo

El rubio hizo un mohín e inflo sus mejillas—Ya no tienes tiempo para los amigos, siempre estas con mi prima—recrimino el Uzumaki

—Naruto deja en paz a mi novio—dijo la rubia llegando donde ellos, se acerco a Gaara lo abrazo y el correspondió el gesto, Naruto simplemente rodó los ojos y sin decir nada salió de su casa

—Gaara, te extrañe—murmuro Ino en su pecho, el pelirrojo sonrío arrogante

—Ino, ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?—pregunto el Sabaku No algo nervioso, sabía que su novia planeaba algo y seguramente ella lo embarraría en todo eso; como buen novio el no podrá decirle que no a Yamanaka Ino

—Tengo un plan—respondió la rubia

— ¿Qué tipo de plan?—pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta

—Quiero vengarme de Amy; así que necesito tu ayuda—Ordeno la oji-celeste

Gaara suspiro resignado, sabía que no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera su adorada novia rubia escandalosa.

— ¿Cómo piensas vengarte de ella?— Si iba a ayudarla tenía que saber que era lo que traía entre manos y así poder arrastras a Kankuro con él, pues su hermano sería de buena ayuda, o eso creía.

— Solo necesito de ti y de Sasori—Contesto Ino, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

**. . .**

Gaara suspiro fastidiado, quien le mandaba a estar metido en eso pero si le decía que no a Ino corría el riesgo de que ella se sintiera o molestara con él; y ninguna de las dos le agradaba, vio como Amy salía del primer edificio esa era su señal, camino hacia donde la chica se encontraba.

— Amy—llamo el pelirrojo, ella lo observo muy sorprendida era algo extraño que Sabaku No Gaara le hablara pues él era muy reservado y no hablaba con casi nadie; además de que era novio de la Yamanaka una de las chicas mas odiosas que había en la preparatoria, Konoha.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto la castaña desconfiada.

—Te busca Asuma-Sensei, tienes que ir al aula 111—le dijo Gaara, antes de dar media vuelta e irse, Amy ladeo su cabeza confundida.

**. . .**

Cuando Ino colgó, se preparo para lo que seguía. Gaara ya había hecho su parte ahora le tocaba a ella y a Sasori; se escondió detrás de la puerta del aula y poco después por ella entro Amy; sonrío con excitación ante lo que venía.

Cuando Amy llego al aula 111, se encontró con Sasori. El hermano mayor de su peor pesadilla, pero el chico de sus sueños, cosa que la Yamanaka sabia muy bien, usaría a su hermano de señuelo.

— Sasori-san…—susurro una sonriente Amy, en ese momento salió Ino detrás de la puerta comenzó a lanzarle globos llenos de pintura rojo, el primero le dio de lleno en el rostro el segundo en la camisa del uniforme; Sasori se escondió debajo del escritorio para evitar que los globos le dieran a él y lo bañaran se pintura.

Amy observo una cubeta que estaba a su lado que estaba llena de globos y ella al igual que Ino comenzó a lanzarle globos; Gaara que observaba todo con unos binoculares del edificio de enfrente junto a él se encontraba su hermano Kankuro y Sasuke uno de sus amigos.

—No piensas ir a parar la pelea de pintura, ¿verdad?—dijo Kankuro algo cansado y harto, Gaara sonrío, el no iba a detener nada, Ino quería eso; pues ahí lo tenía.

—Ella decidió hacer eso—contesto con simpleza Gaara

Enfrente de su edificio pudieron observar como la directora Tsunade acompañada de su asistente se llevaba a las dos chicas que salieron primero después Shizune y por ultimo Tsunade, los tres chicos del otro lado se preguntaron dónde estaba Sasori, poco después sus preguntas fueron respondidas al verlo salir de debajo del escritorio y salir con cuidado del aula.

Los chicos no pudieron aguantar las carcajadas; poco después Sasori pálido con señales de volverse verde.

—Sasuke—llamo Gaara, el pelinegro rodo los ojos siempre era lo mismo Ino o Sakura hacían algo y el tenía que hablar con Tsunade; pero primero tenía que hablar con su hermano.

—Deja hablo con Itachi—contesto Sasuke hastiado; el pelinegro saco su teléfono y llamo a su hermano después de unos minutos colgó y salió del aula rumbo a la dirección los otros tres chicos salieron detrás de él.

Al llegar observo como el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi se encontraba fuera; poco después llego Karin empapada de algo que tenía un horrible color mostaza, detrás de ella venían Sakura y Tenten que venían igual que la pelirroja; luego venia Asuma y Naomi llenos de la misma cosa viscosa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?—pregunto Kankuro con una mueca de hastió.

—Nos bañamos con un líquido viscoso que había en la terraza; y pues primero estábamos jugando luego llego Naomi; ya saben que nosotras y ellas no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos—explico la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada furiosa a Naomi y Amy.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa con las mujeres?, primero Ino ahora ustedes solamente espero que Temari y Hinata se mantengan al margen—comento Kankuro con ceño fruncido, las mujeres comenzaban a hartarlo parecía que todas ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo en sacarlo de quicio.

— Hinata ya está castigada—contesto Tenten con una sonrisa—Fue la mente maestra detrás de la pelea de comida—el castaño rodo los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, entro en la dirección un peligris que sostenía por los hombres a su hermana, rodo los ojos al parecer ni siquiera su más pedido favor había sido cumplido su hermana también estaba metida en problemas.

Itachi sonrió burlón y miro a su hermano menor, de nuevo el tenía que ir a sacarlos de problemas; si no fuera porque a veces Sasori lo remplazaba hace mucho se hubiera hartada, daba gracias a Kami que Shizune su novia salía ayudarlo porque si no hace mucho esos chicos estarían expulsados.

—Llamare a Neji—hablo Gaara—Sasuke llama a Suigetsu

—Yo llamare a Shikamaru—dijo Kankuro harto con un tic en ojo izquierdo

—Sakura, ¿Tienes algo que decir a tú favor?—pregunto el morocho Uchiha a su novia pelirrosa que sonreía nerviosa

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun—contesto la chica, Sasuke suspiro resignado

— ¿Temari?—pregunto Shikamaru en ese momento llegando junto con el Hyuuga

—Hola, amo—-saludo cínicamente la rubia de cuatro coletas

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora?—pregunto el flojo, suspirando cansinamente.

—Nada, solo me agarre a golpes con Ayaka—contesto como lo más normal del mundo—No fue para tanto

—La mandaste al hospital—se entrometió Kakashi, Temari suspiro ese día seria otro largo de castigo junto a sus amigas, como el día anterior y anterior, irían a reunirse con Hinata que seguramente las estaba esperando.

Kankuro suspiro resignado-de nuevo- él estaba seguro de algo, como bien Shikamaru decía _siempre_ las mujeres son **problemáticas**, pero aun así se les quiere y ama; aunque algunas veces se les fuera la mano. Como siempre pasaba.

* * *

><p><em>Un problema es el que no tiene una solución.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Miren este es mi nuevo fanfic. Ojala les guste, de verdad, y me dejen un bonito comentario. Nessy se los agradecerá. <strong>

**La verdad no sé de donde salió este fic, primero se llamaba 'Facebook' pero se lo cambie porque no tiene nada que ver; creo que me falto mencionar que está editado pues me dio por editarlo. **

**Espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasen a la página pues es la portada del fanfic, solo quiten los espacios.<strong>

http: / nessyriosjackson .deviantart .com / art/ Problematicas- 291940210


End file.
